Lightning's Crash
by campwbook
Summary: Doc's reaction after Lightning crashes during a race against Chick Hicks.


Disclaimer: I do not on Cars, (or even _a_ car, as mine is broken). All characters belong to Pixar.

"No!"

It wasn't like how the stories were. Time did not slow down for Doc as he watched the horrifying images on the screen go by. It was all happening too fast; there was nothing he could do. But that didn't stop the Hudson Hornet from tearing away from the rest of the pit crew as if it were him in the race. The contestants had all realized that something was wrong, they were all slowing down; some of the emergency vehicles were attempting to make their way into the wreckage. Doc never noticed as a green blur passed through the finish line, the only car still competing at this point. He had his eyes glued on the cloud of smoke about halfway down the track, obscuring the car he knew that lay beneath it.

He knew what had happened. He had seen it on the observation television that they had rigged up for people in the bleachers to see who were too far away. He had been ecstatic less than a minute ago, silently adding his support with the rest of the crowd, which was now making cries of despair as they realized that their hero, the rookie, had just been flipped over. Shaking off his headset radio, he ripped apart the pavement as he tried to get to his apprentice.

"Not my boy…"He continuously murmured to himself, "Please, not my boy…"

In the back of his mind, Doc could see Lightning's career go down the drain; his sponsors would leave him, a new young and talented racer would take his place, and the all of the hard work that had been invested in racing would be wasted. However, Doc barely acknowledged this. He didn't give a damn if the boy couldn't drive again, just as long as he was alive. He couldn't see the extent of the damage distanced as he was, and though the smoke had finally cleared, there were now a dozen officials surrounding the scene of the accident. His panic rose to a peak when he heard their voices begin to get louder and more excited. Was he already too late?

He pushed his way through the small crowd until he could see the little red sports car.

"Lightning!"He shouted, dashing the short distance that lay between them. "Answer me, kid! Come on!"

Doc felt sick as he looked at McQueen, who had rolled over several times and hit the ground with great force when he had flipped on the track. His paint was peeling everywhere, and hot vapor was pouring out of his hood. His side windows had all been smashed in, and the ground was littered with glass and metal parts. But what really made Doc cringe was how the car was scrunched up like a paper fan, he wasn't just dented, he had become crumpled.

"Aww kid…." He said in a choked voice, suddenly feeling very old and tired. He gently nudged Lightning with his front bumper, begging for him to respond to his touch. Doc would never forgive himself if the boy who he looked on as a son didn't pull through-, not when he was here to win a race just to make him proud.

"D-Doc?"

The Hudson Hornet had never felt as much relief as he did at this moment. Letting out some of his stress in a quick chuckle, he felt himself relax just a tiny bit as he said "Yha, HotRod, I'm right here."

Lightning's eyes were unfocused, but at least now they were open. His eyes came to rest on Doc, and he slowly lost his dazed look. Doc made room for a trailer that was backing up so that he could pick up the race-car and take him to the local garage. He kept constant eye contact with the patient, making sure that his eyes didn't close again. Lightning seemed to be struggling to say something, and Doc had to lean back in to hear his strained whisper.

"Was it my fault?"

Doc couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as he ground out an immediate "No." from between his teeth. "It was Chick." Lightning's eyes narrowed slightly, though he had no memory of the crash, he _could _recall a similar incident last year, only that time there had had been a different victim. Chick had forced Dinaco's senior golden boy, 'The King', off the road in a last desperate attempt to win the Piston Cup. His actions had distracted Lightning long enough for him to win the race, though he didn't get the victory that he wanted. The fact that history had repeated itself did not surprise Lightning in the least.

"I'm gunna go over there and beat the tar outta him" Doc growled as he started to turn away.

"Awww, Doc, were you worried about me?" Lightning asked with a wide grin.

Doc didn't miss a beat. "You beat I was. You ever get into this much trouble again and I'll make you _and_ Chick pave over the entire interstate with Bessie."

Hearing the underlying concern in his mentor's voice, Lightning felt a pang of guilt that he had worried the older car. "I really am sorry Doc." He said quietly before fully relaxing onto the trailer's back, completely exhausted from the race, his injuries, and the conversation. Doc gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement, and then continued to leave in order to make good on his threat regarding Chick. "Not as sorry as that boy's about to be." As he began to drive back the way he came, Lightning's voice called him back.

"Hey Doc!" He called, "You think Ramone will give me a new paint job after he finds out that I wrecked another one?


End file.
